Everyday
by facelesswaitress
Summary: A collection of short stories documenting the everyday events in the lives of fiancé's Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson of Bushwick, New York.
1. Brunch

**BRUNCH**

"How is it possible that there isn't a single decent place to get brunch within walking distance? We're in New York - it's practically the brunch capital of the world!" Kurt exclaimed, passionately scrolling through GrubHub's listings of restaurants still serving brunch in the Bushwick area. "In New York's defense - I don't think Bushwick is known for brunch," Blaine chided, earning him a roll of the eyes from Kurt. Smiling, Blaine slid up from his place on the couch to make his way to where Kurt had perched his iPad on the kitchen counter - _their _kitchen counter, now that Rachel had finally bid New York adieu and headed off for Los Angeles.

"You sure you don't want me to make us something? There's a stuffed pancake recipe I've been dying to attempt." Blaine ran an arm along Kurt's waist, flipping the notepad on the counter to the recipe in question. "As much as I love your pancakes I already told you - today'a special! This is the first Saturday in _weeks _that neither of us has any other commitments and we need to take advantage of it," Kurt insisted, turning around to face Blaine, giving his fiancé his signature subtle pleading look. The infamous faint pout of Kurt's lips and pleading shine in his eyes had never failed to completely melt Blaine's resolve, no matter the situation.

Fortunately, Blaine managed to hold his ground for once, smirking slightly at his fiancé's old tricks. "Y'know, we could spend this novelty of an afternoon doing _other_ things," Blaine teased with a knowing smirk, leaning in to gently nip at Kurt's jaw. "Oh no - we've done plenty of that this week," Kurt replied, sliding out of Blaine's arms - a sly smile playing at his lips. "I'm going to call Mercedes and ask her for recommendations. You, stay," Kurt commanded, gesturing his iPad towards the couch. Blaine shook his head fondly at Kurt. "Do I get a treat if I do?" he called back, Kurt replying with a melodic 'ignoring you'.

Blaine grinned before returning to the kitchen, swiping the last of the coffee Kurt had made earlier. It wasn't long until Kurt's voice filled the loft once more, Mercedes' voice a muffled echo. Blaine smirked as he listened in on bits and pieces of Kurt and Mercedes' conversation - rolling his eyes once more as the two immediately launched into a passionate conversation about the latest romantic stunt Sam had tried to pull in an attempt to woo Mercedes into one last night of passion.

It turns out that Kurt and Mercedes were far more interested in gossiping about Sam, Rachel, Santana, and all their other friends rather than actually discussing brunch recommendations - Kurt finally ending the call nearly two hours later with as many brunch recommendations as before he'd called Mercedes. By the time Kurt had finally set down his overheated phone Blaine had already reheated the day old pizza slices in their fridge, claiming that by the time they would find somewhere Kurt deemed brunch worthy it would be time for dinner. After nearly fifteen minutes of pouting, and even a brief attempt at convincing Blaine with a few well placed kisses, Kurt finally gave up and ate his reheated pizza with a childish pout. A pout that Blaine managed to wipe away by placing sweet kisses to Kurt's cheek and temple as the two cuddled up on the couch to watch reruns of Four Weddings. While Kurt spouted off various invitation and venue ideas for their own future nuptials, Blaine simply nodded along, sitting back and basking in their domestic bliss with a content smile.

* * *

By some miraculous case of serendipity, Kurt was relieved of his Friday morning shift at the diner and Blaine's breakfast meeting with June was canceled, leaving the two free for an entire morning. Kurt immediately snatched at the brunch opportunity, waking Blaine up earlier than usual to catch the L train - much to Blaine's displeasure. The two managed to arrive at Kurt's restaurant of choice just in time to still order off the brunch menu - much to Kurt's excitement. "Isabelle's been raving about this place for weeks, and I overheard Angela from my History of Theatre class talking about how the Egg's Benedict here are to die for," Kurt said in an excited whisper as the two were seated at a cozy table in the corner of the restaurant. "While your excitement is infectious let's hope the food actually lives up to the hype, I'm starving," Blaine lamented. Per June's instructions to fast before their 'feast worthy of king's' Blaine had eaten a late lunch and went without dinner that night, leaving him half asleep and hungrier than he thought was possible.

The two started off their long awaited brunch with coffee, the two praising the organic brew's smooth taste. Not being able to wait much longer, Blaine quickly ordered the whole grain banana pancakes for himself - Kurt needing another couple seconds before finally taking up Angela-From-History-of-Theatre-Class' recommendation and ordering the Egg's Benedict. The two chatted about the going on's of the week while they waited for their food - swapping stories about school, work, June and her many eccentric ramblings, Rachel and her pursuits in Los Angeles, and everything in between. It was in the middle of retelling a story about the classes he'd be taking next semester that Blaine noticed that Kurt's attention was elsewhere.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Blaine asked with a quirked eyebrow. Kurt's eyes scanned the room one last before finally turning back to Blaine. "Our food's taking a long time - I'm not imagining it, right?" The rumble that erupted from Blaine's stomach answered the question at hand, but he checked the time either way. "It's been half an hour, actually," Blaine said in disbelief.

Surprised at the wait, Kurt resisted his usual urge to snap his fingers at their waitress, instead calmly calling her over and asking about their order, the waitress claiming that their food was on it's way before sliding away without a single apology for the wait. Blaine reached out to cover Kurt's hand with his own as he saw Kurt's fingers form their practiced snap formation and his face turn into a scowl. "Relax, no need for snapping, I'm sure the food'll be here any minute," Blaine assured his aggravated fiancé. "It's already been thirty minutes, I want my food right this minute!" Kurt said in angry, hushed whisper.

Fortunately for Kurt's sanity, and Blaine's fingers - seeing as how Kurt was squeezing them to death to resist the urge to snap - their food arrived about five minutes later… or at least Blaine's did. The waitress set down a plate before Blaine who's lack of actual food was shocking to both Kurt and Blaine. On the plate sat a lone pancake, only roughly the size of Blaine's fist, with a sprinkling of powdered sugar and a single strawberry. "They really should've listed this as 'pancake' instead of 'pancakes' - otherwise, this is just false advertising," Blaine said in an attempt to mask his disappointment.

However, the two quickly realized the even bigger issue - Kurt's dish still hadn't arrived. "Maybe the waitress went back to get it?" Blaine offered - his attempt at calming Kurt ending in vain as Kurt snapped at full speed at their waitress, the woman sliding up to their table with a deep set frown. "Can I help you?" she asked in a calm, but pinched tone. "Yes, you can help us - I'm still waiting for my dish," Kurt said as calmly as he could, annoyance still evident in his voice. The waitress' brow furrowed, pausing for a moment before replying to Kurt. "There was only one order for this table - the banana pancakes." "No, I distinctly remember ordering the Egg's Benedict, and it's very distinctly not here," Kurt snipped in response - his patience quickly wearing thin.

The waitress simply wrinkled her nose before heading off to the kitchen without a single apology, yet again. Blaine gave Kurt an apologetic look, nudging his plate toward his fiancé. "You can have some of my food. But I'm pretty sure it'll only take two bites before we finish the entire thing," he said with a soft chuckle in an attempt at lightening the mood. Kurt simply continued to pout, slumping back in his chair and folding his arms across his chest. "I really thought this could be our brunch spot," Kurt lamented with a sigh. Blaine frowned, knowing how much this brunch excursion had meant to Kurt. "At least the coffee's good," Blaine offered in a final attempt at humor, gently nudging his foot against Kurt's under the table - grinning widely at the smirk that played at Kurt's lips.

* * *

After the missing Egg's Benedict fiasco Kurt put his perfect brunch fantasies on the back burner - not having much of a choice considering how hectic his and Blaine's schedules became within the following weeks. With Rachel gone and Santana off on a two week road trip through New England with Quinn and Brittany the diner was short staff - Kurt deciding to take up the extra shifts until the diner hired a replacement for Rachel. Normally Kurt would have scoffed at the thought of picking up extra shifts, but seeing as how recently Blaine was constantly running around the city with June, Kurt saw the vacant shifts as an opportunity to keep himself busy, and make some extra pocket money.

Unfortunately, Kurt hadn't anticipated how absolutely draining Santana's graveyard shift was. Kurt made a mental note to never underestimate his former roommate. Somehow Santana had the ability to work from four in the morning until noon and still strut back into the loft in her mile high heels without a single fake eyelash out of place - an honorable feat that definitely deserved high praise, in Kurt's opinion.

Slumping into the loft at noon after his latest graveyard shift, Kurt was surprised to find himself slumping almost directly into Blaine's arms the moment he stepped in to the loft - having thought that Blaine would be at a luncheon with June and Toni Collette - June's latest Broadway connection. "Welcome home, sweetheart," Blaine greeted, placing a soft kiss to Kurt's temple in greeting. "Bed, now," Kurt groaned against Blaine's shoulder, finally allowing his eyes to slide shut. "I'm up early, waiting for my fiancé to finally get home and I don't even get so much as a hello? I'm wounded," Blaine teased with a soft chuckle. "Hello. Bed, now," was Kurt's improved response.

Blaine rolled his eyes fondly at his fiancé, turning Kurt in his arms and covering his eyes. "Not now, Blaine, I'm exhausted," Kurt protested, assuming that Blaine was leading him to some kind of sultry surprise. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like this. And if not, I'll carry you to bed myself," Blaine offered, slowly and carefully guiding Kurt to the center of the loft. "Tada!" Blaine sang as he uncovered Kurt's eyes with a flourish, revealing the surprise he'd spent the entire morning putting together. Laid out on the open floor of the loft was an array of thick blankets and pillows, illuminated by a handful of carefully placed candles (a Blaine Anderson signature) and a sprinkling of fairy lights Blaine had dug up from the back of Kurt's closet and managed to intertwine with the blankets he'd draped across the floor. In the center of Blaine's finely crafted fortress sat a feast of carefully chosen brunch items, illuminated beautifully by the soft glow of the candles.

"Blaine… I - o-oh my God, you did this?" Kurt asked in disbelief, admiring the beautiful scene Blaine had set, suddenly feeling more awake than he had all day. "I may have had a little extra time on my hands since June canceled my luncheon for today," Blaine said with a smirk, offering Kurt his hand as he helped his fiancé sit down amongst the blankets and pillows, quickly sitting across from him before gesturing to the plates of food before them. "Alright, we have Nutella stuffed french toast here, home fries and bacon here, and of course, Egg's Benedict." Blaine pointed out each dish, smiling as he watched Kurt's eyes grow wider and wider as they took in the sight of each dish. "So, what do you think?" Blaine asked in anxious excitement. "I… think I have the most amazing fiancé in the world," Kurt replied, eyes still wide in astonishment.

"Blaine, this is so amazing, thank you so much." "No need to thank me," Blaine assured, leaning across the food to connect his lips to Kurt's briefly, but softly. "Now stop thanking me and start eating before everything starts getting cold." With a soft laugh from both boys the two eagerly began to dig in to their long awaited brunch. Kurt moaned around practically every bite of food, earning him some playful dirty looks from Blaine. The two dined on their deliciously romantic in-home brunch whilst chatting about their days for what felt like hours - Kurt eventually ending up curled up in Blaine's arms, the two finishing off the last bites of food.

"See, wasn't this so much better than sleep," Blaine said with a wink, running his fingers gently through Kurt's hair, managing to loosen the product that held Kurt's hair in pristine position. "Sleep is a close second," Kurt replied, his eyes sliding shut as he nuzzled closer into Blaine's arms. Kurt pulled together the last of the strength in his exhausted body to lift himself up to place a slow, passionate kiss to Blaine's lips, his palm gently cupping Blaine's cheek. "I love you so, so much. Thank for all of this," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as the two pulled apart, resting his forehead against Blaine's with a faint smile.

Blaine let out a breathy laugh, his palm sliding from Kurt's hair to his shoulder, his thumb gliding along Kurt's pronounced collarbone. "Anything to make you happy," Blaine said in a soft whisper, stealing one last brief kiss. "So cheesy," Kurt teased in reply, happily cuddling back into his former position. Exhaustion began to creep it's way back into Kurt's overworked bones, his body sagging in Blaine's arms and his eyes slowly sliding shut as his mind began to give in to the approaching unconsciousness. Kurt drifted off into a contently peaceful sleep with a smile playing at his lips, reflections on his immense love for his fiancé the last thing to cross Kurt's mind before he finally gave in to his exhaustion.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: Thank you so, so much to everyone who decided to give this story a try and read through this first installment! As is stated in the story's description, this is simply a collection of various vignette's documenting the up's and down's of Kurt and Blaine's every day lives. This'll, for the most part, be following the current canon timeline, and I'll be doing my best to keep everything spoiler free as spoilers for season six undoubtedly begin to pop up. I also just wanted to make it known that I accept prompts for any moments you would like to see written into this story - in fact, I highly encourage it! (One can only think of so many unseen moments on their, haha). I can't guarantee that I'll write out every prompt that is sent in, but I'll definitely do my best to do so - so feel free to send in any prompts whether it be in a comment or a direct message to me! Thank you again and have a great weekend!**


	2. Being Sick

**BEING SICK**

It was a commonly accepted rule amongst the New Directions - besides never allowing Mr. Schuester to rap again - to stay as far away as possible from Kurt whenever he was sick. While Rachel became a dramatic recluse and Sam a lovesick puppy whenever they were sick, Kurt became a person so cold his gaze could pierce the Antarctic Tundra. No one was safe from Kurt's bitter lashes that only came about when he was under the weather, not even poor, unsuspecting Mrs. Pillsbury, who'd made the mistake of patting Kurt on the shoulder during the 'Great Hummel Flu of 2010'.

The New Directions were quick to warn Blaine about his new boyfriend's wrath when it came to illness - a warning that he laughably shrugged off. Blaine learned the hard way that he should've heeded said warning - specifically on a December night during his junior year. Kurt's stress over his NYADA application was almost palpable, and when he found himself suddenly coughing and sneezing at the end of every sentence his entire world turned on it's axis. Blaine was honestly terrified of what his boyfriend had become, spending most of the week hiding from Kurt as best he could.

When Blaine was rudely awakened by a swift kick to his lower back, he immediately had his suspicions. Blaine sat up with a groan, noticing that Kurt had managed to hoard all of the blankets - his face clearly contorted into a look of discomfort. Blaine slumped back down onto the bed with a sigh, resigning himself to spend the rest of the night without blankets, knowing the effort would be a lost cause. With a sigh he attempted to lull himself back to sleep - he'd be needing all the rest he could get. It was going to be a long week.

Blaine attempted to stave off Kurt's wrath earlier that morning in the form of fresh brewed coffee, waiting for Kurt when he woke up. "Morning, darling," Blaine greeted as Kurt shuffled into the kitchen, leaning in to press a soft kiss to Kurt's warm cheek. In response, Kurt gave Blaine an icy look - his porcelain skin marred by a grayish tinge and dark circles lined beneath his eyes. "How're you feeling?" Blaine dared to ask, bracing himself for a violent reaction. Kurt simply kept his eyes straight ahead, eyes glazed over. Choosing not to push his luck, Blaine sat down at the table and returned to his breakfast while Kurt went about his usual routine in silence. Blaine had a feeling that Kurt's over working himself at the diner would lead to him being rundown eventually, but it seemed that Kurt's vocal run off against Elliot the night before was what finally did him in. Not only had Kurt lost the run off (though he vehemently begged to differ), but he had also earned himself what appeared to be a cold, and possibly a sore throat.

Blaine's suspicions were confirmed when Kurt let out a series of coughs. "Where did you put the chamomile tea?" Kurt rasped out, confirming Blaine's second suspicion about a sore throat. The annoyance in Kurt's voice was incredibly evident, and so Blaine moved as quickly as he could to pull the box of chamomile tea from the cupboard above Kurt's head. "Sit down and relax, I'll make you the tea," Blaine offered, placing a gentle hand at the small of Kurt's back. "I don't need help," Kurt snapped, moving away from Blaine's touch before falling into another coughing fit. Blaine, despite Kurt's physical protest, ran his palm soothingly along Kurt's back. Too preoccupied with attempting to reign in his coughs, Kurt simply ignored Blaine's touch. Knowing better than to keep his palm lingering for too long, Blaine returned to his seat as Kurt's coughing fit subsided.

Blaine risked speaking once more after Kurt had taken several drawn out sips of tea, the tension in his shoulders appearing to slowly dissipate. "If you're not feeling good maybe you should stay home from work?" Blaine dared to offer, keeping his voice quiet and at bay for fear of angering Kurt. "… Alright," Kurt replied after several moments of tense silence. Blaine's eyes widened in shock at the casual, though delayed response - having expected a minor meltdown at the very least at Blaine's suggestion. Perhaps Blaine didn't know his usually stubborn fiancé as well as he thought he did.

Knowing better than to question Kurt's calm demeanor, Blaine continued eating his breakfast in silence, extending a hand of good will by making Kurt a fresh cup of honey and lemon tea, a remedy his mother would always whip up whenever any of the Anderson boys were sick. Not surprisingly, Kurt had absolutely no reaction as Blaine set down the tea beside him. A small smile played at Blaine's lips as he noticed Kurt taking short sips of the tea once he'd thought Blaine was out of eye and earshot, Blaine laughing quietly to himself as he headed out the door for a full day of luncheons and errands.

* * *

Blaine was relieved to find Kurt fast asleep on the couch when he finally returned home long after the sun had set. Kurt was comfortably curled up in a bundle of blankets, Long Island Medium's quiet drone serving as background noise. Blaine smiled fondly at his slumbering fiancé, whipping his phone out to snap a photo of Kurt drooling contently in his cocoon of blankets - saving the photo for possible future blackmail. Kurt stirred in his fortress as the shutter sound of Blaine's phone disturbed his peaceful daze, but remained fast asleep as he rolled onto his stomach. Blaine released a soft laugh combined with a sigh of relief as he stepped forward, running a gentle hand soothingly along Kurt's back and placing a soft kiss to Kurt's warm forehead.

Blaine shuffled quietly into the kitchen, humming softly to himself as he pulled out the left over salmon from the previous night's dinner and began to prepare a quick salad for dinner. He was in the midst of humming the chorus of his latest obsession - Fancy - when the sound of blankets rustling alerted him to Kurt's awakening. "Good morning, sleeping beauty," Blaine greeted as Kurt leaned against the counter weakly. Kurt let out a drawn out yawn in reply, his nose wrinkling in what Blaine would usually have considered an adorable fashion, had it been under different circumstances.

"What that smell?" Kurt asked in disdain, eyeing the salad warily. "Salmon salad, it's almost done." Blaine returned to his previous task of slicing avocados, knowing that he was going to receive some king of negative reaction from Kurt either way. "I hate salmon. Why do you only make things I don't like?" Kurt complained, crossing his arms across his chest and contorting his face into a look of childish displeasure. "Sweetheart, you're the one who bought the salmon that we had yesterday," Blaine replied as calmly as he could, sarcasm still managing to seep it's way into his words. Kurt let out an indignant huff before storming off to the bedroom, practically stomping his feet the entire way. Blaine rolled his eyes, finishing up with the avocado first, figuring it was best to give both himself and Kurt a few minutes to cool off. Setting the salad aside, Blaine made his way over to his and Kurt's shared bedroom area of the loft, Kurt too busy examining himself closely in their full length mirror to notice Blaine's presence, occupied with scrutinizing the dark circles under his eyes. "C'mon, Kurt, you have to eat something." Kurt frowned at Blaine's insistence, never taking his eyes off the mirror. "I don't need to eat anything. I'm fine," Kurt protested sharply.

Blaine finally had enough of Kurt's forced negative attitude, groaning as he stepped towards his fiancé. "Alright, enough of all this negativity," Blaine said before lifting Kurt's lithe frame into his arms - Kurt squealing in surprise as he was lifted into a bridal carry and lifted over to the bed. "Blaine, stop it!" Kurt demanded, kicking and flailing as he was set down on top of the bed mere seconds later. "No. Now I'm going to hold you until I squeeze all the negativity out of you," Blaine stated matter-of-factly as he wrapped his arms firmly around Kurt. Kurt wriggled helplessly in Blaine's arms, his body too weak to properly resist Blaine's well intentioned embrace. "Stop it right now, Blaine," Kurt argued, wriggling angrily. "Not until you're back to the Kurt we all know and love," Blaine replied before beginning to press kisses along Kurt's cheek and jaw, each kiss met with a protest or grunt or pout from Kurt.

"You're going to get sick too if you keep doing that," Kurt reasoned, his protest met with a smacking, wet kiss to his lips. "Don't care. Now, hush and accept my love," Blaine teased, smiling widely as he pressed a smattering of kisses along Kurt's nose. All it took was a few more moments of peppering loving kisses along Kurt's jawline and a fair amount of wiggling on Kurt's part before Kurt finally cracked and released a quiet giggle.

"I heard that!" Blaine exclaimed, relaxing his hold on Kurt, only to busy his fingers with tickling along Kurt's sides. "Blaine, stop, I can't breathe!" Kurt protested, wriggling wildly in Blaine's hold, his giggle evolving into full fledged laughter as he struggled to escape Blaine's trap. "Not until you tell me you love me."

Kurt put up an honorable battle, but ultimately gave in as Blaine incorporated kisses to the most sensitive part of Kurt's neck into his attack. "Alright, alright, I love you!" Kurt cried out, tears of laughter beginning to roll down his cheeks. Blaine finally ended his attack on Kurt, Kurt's chest heaving as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked, wiping away the tears that stained Kurt's cheeks. "You're evil," Kurt responded, earning a hearty laugh from Blaine. "All is fair in love and war, my dear," Blaine replied, wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, kissing him softly. "Still evil," Kurt said with a sly smile, leaning in to steal a quick kiss from Blaine, Blaine chasing after the sweet taste of Kurt's lips. "Nuh uh, no more kisses for you, my torturer."

Before Blaine could protest Kurt's words, the older male managed to slide out of Blaine's grasp, dashing as quickly as he could to the living room. Despite his lack of a head start, Blaine managed to catch up to Kurt, tackling his fiancé onto the couch, the two boys erupting into fits of giggles. "Alright, I'll spare you for now, but I expect a surplus of kisses once you're feeling better," Blaine proposed, Kurt nodding in agreement once his laughter had boiled down to hiccups. The two sealed their pact with one last kiss, comfortably rearranging themselves on the couch for an evening of cuddling, more Long Island Medium, and salmon salad. Blaine made a mental note to send out a mass message to the New Directions once Kurt had fallen asleep again. Somehow, he had managed to tame the Sickness Beast.

* * *

And two weeks later, when Blaine found himself bed bound by the cold he'd contracted from Kurt, Kurt made sure to pay Blaine back for his missing kisses. With interest.


End file.
